Watashi no Hatsukoi desu
by InggriSealand
Summary: Saat mengenal dirimu, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku berharap kau berpaling padaku. Aku juga telah minta izin pada adikmu agar ia memberikan dirimu padaku. aku mencintaimu pada pandangan pertama
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Watashi no Hatsukoi desu**

**Rating : T**

**Desclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power to Hetalia World Series wa Hidekazu Himaruya no Manga desu**

**Character : Japan/Romano, Italy, Germany, Spain**

**Summary : Saat mengenal dirimu, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku berharap kau berpaling padaku. Aku juga telah minta izin pada adikmu agar ia memberikan dirimu padaku.**

**

* * *

**

Namaku Jepang, aku adalah sebuah Negara Asia yang bertetanggaan dengan China, Korea dan Russia. Kini aku berkenalan dengan dua orang teman. Pertama, pria kekar dengan poni yang dikebelakangi, dan mempunyai mata berwarna biru jernih, German. Dan yang kedua, seorang pria yang senang sekali merayuwanita, Warna rambutnya coklat dengan sebuah kriwil di bagian kiri rambutnya, Italia. Dua pria itu kini menjadi teman dari Eropa.

"Jepang, suatu kebetulan" ucap Italia-san bersemangat. Ia menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku. "Kemarilah! Akan kuperkenalkan kau pada orang yang sangat berharga bagiku"

"Eh? Jangan bilang itu pacarmu, Italia-san?"

"Bukan. Dia lebih berharga dibanding seorang pacar"

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Italia-san. Baru pertama kali ini ia berkata ada orang yang lebih berharga daripada pacar atau cewek-cewek lainnya. Aku mengikutinya hingga sebuah ruangan.

"fratello!" panggilnya dengan semangat.

Kulihat sosok pria tegap berambut coklat dengan kriwil yang hampir sama seperti Italia-san menghadap kearah kami. Aku tampak tertegun melihat sosok pria itu. Entah mengapa, pria itu terlihat bersinar dimataku.

"Stupido! Harus berapa lama aku menunggumu, dasar adik stupido!" teriaknya tiba-tiba.

Aku tersentak melihatnya, Namun perasaanku malah semakin berdebar-debar. Tubuhku terasa panas sekali melihatnya.

"Fratello, ini temanku setelah Germany. Namanya Jepang" ucap Italia-san.

"Salam kenal, nama saya Jepang" ucapku memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan tubuhku.

Ia tetap berwajah tidak enak sehingga aku berpikir, apakah aku dibenci olehnya?

"Salam kenal. Namaku Romano, dasar sial" ucapnya judes. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Fratello, jangan begitu! Ini temanku!" ucap Italia-san kelabakan. "Je, Jepang, jangan dimasukan hati kata-kata Fratello"

"Ah, mungkin saya dibencinya" ucapku tertawa hambar.

"Ti, tidak, fratello tidak membencimu! Dia memang seperti itu dari dulu" jelas Italia-san. "Dia orang yang baik kok"

Aku melihat kearah pria berambut coklat yang baru saja dikenalkan. Aku tersenyum lagi, tapi kini senyumanku bukanlah senyuman hambar. Aku memegang bibirku yang sejak tadi membentuk bulan sabit.

"Italia-san" panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah saya mendekatinya?" tanyaku. Italia-san tampak bingung dengan pertanyaanku. Aku bisa membayangkan,diatas kepalanya terdapat sebuah tanda Tanya yang sangat besar. Aku tetap tersenyum dan meninggalkan Italia-san sendirian.

"Italy, ada apa?" Tanya Germany menghampiri.

"Ah, Germany?" ucap Italia "Jepang bilang ingin mendekati fratello. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya"

"Eh? Dia bilang begitu?"

"Ya"

"Romano-san" panggilku mendekati pria tersebut. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat. "Ano,"

"Te, tentang tadi, maafkan aku" ucapnya malu-malu. Wajahnya tampak memerah. Aku yang melihat itu tersentak sejenak lalu tersenyum manis. "Aku memang tidak bisa bicara lembut"

"Tidak apa-apa, saya memakluminya"

"Ah, sebagai permintaan maaf dariku, bagaimana kalau nanti kau kutraktir" ucapnya.

"Eh? Tidak usah! Tidak apa-apa" ucapku segera.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku merasa harus melakukannya. Kalau kau menolak, aku akan selalu merasa tidak enak"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya menerimanya dengan senang hati" ucapku tersenyum.

Ia tersenyum dan menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. Tanganku yang ia genggam terasa panas, dan wajahku makin memerah karena wajahnya terlalu dekat denganku.

**xXx**

.

"Jepaaaaaaang!" teriak China-san ditelingaku dan memelukku erat.

"China-san! Sakit!" ucapku sembari menutup kupingku. Terasa penat sekali telinga ini.

"Dengarkan aku!" ucapnya sedikit menangis. "Korea dan Taiwan jahat, aru. Mereka mengerjaiku dengan menyembunyikan Shinnaty-chan"

"Sudah dikembalikan, kan, Shinnaty?"

"Iya. Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan" ucapnya. "Kau tampak gelisah, aru?"

Aku menghela nafasku lalu kembali melihat kearah taman mini yang selama ini kurawat.

"China-san" panggilku. "Apa kau pernah merasa berdebar-debar bila melihat seseorang?"

"Eh? Eeeeehhhhh?" China-san terbelalak kaget. "Siapa? Siapa, aru? Kau berdebar-debar sama siapa?"

"Ah, saya juga tidak tahu. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, saya melihat dia seperti bersinar dimataku, dan tubuhku memanas saat dekat dengannya"

"Jepang" panggil China-san tersenyum. "Kau sudah besar, ya"

"Eh?"

"Ai" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Ai?"

"Ya, kau sedang menyukai seseorang. Tanpa kau sadari, kau sudah menyukai orang itu"

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan China-san.

"Apa ini baru kau rasakan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya. Sebelum ini belum pernah"

"Kalau begitu, itu namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dalam bahasaku, itu namanya Yījiànzhōngqíng"

Aku terdiam melihat kearah China-san. Dan kembali melihat taman miniku.

"Hatsukoi ka?" gumamku kecil.

"Nah, siapa yang kau suka?" Tanya China-san bersemangat.

Tidak biasanya aku tidak keberatan. Aku tersenyum terhadap China-san dan menyembunyikan bibir bulan sabitku dibalik kimono yang kupakai.

"saya merasakan hal itu terhadap kakaknya Italia-san" ucapku. "Romano"

China-san tampak terbelalak dan tersentak untuk kedua kalinya. Matanya membesar dan ia menyembunyikan mulutnya yang berbentuk 'O' besar di balik lengan panjangnya yang berwarna merah.

"Shén, Fāshì Shén" ucapnya.

"Doushita no, China-san?" tanyaku dengan tetap tersenyum. Aku sudah menduga reaksi China-san akan seperti itu. "Kau barusan menyebut, 'Tuhan, Astaga Tuhan', kan?"

"Ti, tidak! Anu," ia berusaha menyangkal dan menerima kalimat-kalimatku di kepalanya. "Bagaimana bisa, aru?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia orang yang pertama kali mengataiku?"

"Hah?"

"Mungkin ini aneh sekali. Tapi saya tulus mencintainya"

China-san menepuk pundakku dengan pelan. "Dòuzhēng! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu"

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Chuugoku-san" ucapku tersenyum lembut.

**xXx**

.

aku menunggu Romano di depan café yang telah dijanjikan. Sembari berkali-kali aku melihat kearah jam tanganku. Sekarang sudah jam 1.15, ia telat 5 menit. Tidak lama kulihat sosok pria berambut coklat itu berlari dengan terengah-engah kearahku.

"Ma, maaf lama" ucapnya berusaha menormalkan nafasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya juga baru datang" senyumku sambil berbohong.

Keringatnya bercucuran dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Kuambil saputangan putih dari saku celanaku dan mengelap wajahnya. Ia tampak tersentak kaget. Melihat reaksi itu, aku tetap tersenyum.

"Kau laki-laki tapi membawa saputangan?" tanyanya sambil mengambil saputanganku.

"Ya, saputangan memang sangat berguna. Buktinya, kita bisa mengelap keringat"

"Grazie" senyumnya kearahku. Aku meleleh melihat senyumannya. Rasanya seperti ada dipadang bunga yang luas. "Ayo kita pergi"

"Ano, kalau boleh Tanya,"

"Ya?"

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Oh, tentu saja ke Pizza Hut!"

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan tersebut. Pizza Hut? Memangnya tidak ada tempat lain selain tempat itu? Apa kita hanya ketempat itu saja dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam disana? Apa tidak ada tempat lain yang ingin dikunjungi?

"Ah, tapi," ucapnya sambil memegang lehernya. "Aku ingin pergi ke Toko Buku sebentar. Ada buku yang ingin kubeli"

Aku tersenyum kembali dan mengangguk kecil kearahnya.

"Dengan begini, aku bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi" pikirku.

"Ayo jalan!" ucapnya menggandeng tanganku yang kecil.

Aku dibuatnya semakin berdebar-debar. Sejak tadi, jantungku tidak berdetak dengan biasanya, wajahku memanas dan tidak menentu. Walau kusembunyikan, wajah merah ini tetap saja terlihat semua orang. Kuharap kau tidak melihatnya. Aku sungguh malu dan takut untuk bertanya. Nee, Romano-san, apakah kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku?

.

.

.

**Bersambung ke part 2**

.

Ya, saya tau pairing ini sangatlah aneh dimata kalian... tapi saya menyukai pairing ini (baru c) karena melihat videonya di youtube... karena video itu, saya terinspirasi dengan pairing ini... memang keren juga nih pairing XDD ga kalah keren dari GerIta ataupun UsUk...

bagi pembaca, terimakasih telah membaca cerita saya.. dan kalau tidak keberatan, saya minta cerita saya dikomen dan di kritik dan diberi saran ^^ sekali lagi terimakasih XDD

**Notes:**

**-Fratello: kakak laki-laki**

**-Stupido : bodoh**

**-ai : (dalam bahasa jepang dan china): cinta**

**- Yījiànzhōngqíng : cinta pada pandangan pertama**

**- Hatsukoi ka?: cinta pandangan pertama kah?**

**- Shén, Fāshì Shén : Shén: Tuhan; Fāshì: astaga**

**- Doushita no? : ada apa?**

**- Dòuzhēng : berjuang**

**- Arigatou Gozaimasu: terimakasih**

**-Chuugoku: (dalam bahasa jepang): China**

**-Nee : hei**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****Amore al primo sospiro**

**Rating : T**

**Desclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power to Hetalia World Series wa Hidekazu Himaruya no Manga desu**

**Character : Japan/Romano, Italy, Germany, Spain**

**Summary : Aku mengalami Hatsukoi. Carilah istilah itu di kamus dan kau akan mengerti. Tanggaplah perasaanku. Part 2 of Watashi no Hatsukoi. Enjoy yourself…**

* * *

_Nee Romano-san, apakah kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku?_

Romano-san tampak sibuk mencari buku yang ia inginkan. Entah apa judul buku tersebut, ia tidak memberitahuku. Aku yang tidak ada kepentingan di toko buku hanya sibuk memandanginya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Jepang!" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh kearahku dengan pasti.

"Y, ya?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Kamu tidak mencari buku?"

"Ah, tidak" ucapku salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba aku menemukan buku yang menarik perhatianku di dekat tempat aku berdiri. Aku mengambil buku tersebut. "Ah, ini?,"

"Apa itu?"

"_Hatsukoi_"

"_Hatsukoi_?" tanyanya sambil mengkerutkan alisnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Kusembunyikan mulut bulan sabitku dengan buku tersebut.

"Romano-san, apakah anda tahu arti dari _Hatsukoi_?" tanyaku. Dan tentu saja jawaban darinya hanyalah sebuah kerutan alis tanda tidak mengerti.

"Saya sedang mengalami _Hatsukoi_" lanjutku. "Tentu saja pada anda, Romano-san"

"Ng, apa arti dari kata _Hatsukoi_?" tanyanya penasaran.

Aku tersenyum lembut dan meletakkan buku tersebut kembali ketempatnya. Aku tidak mungkin memberitahukannya segampang itu. Tentu saja itu karena aku malu.

"_Hatsukoi_. Carilah kata itu dikamus dan kau akan mengerti. Apabila kau sudah mengerti, cobalah kau rasakan!"

Romano-san masih penasaran dengan ucapanku. Alisnya yang sedari tadi mengkerut makin mengkerut.

"Ah, apa buku yang Romano-san cari sudah ketemu?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, iya. Aku sudah menemukan bukunya".

"Apa yang anda cari?"

"Leonardo Da Vinci Biography"

"Anda suka baca buku tentang itu?" tanyaku kagum. Menurutku, ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan. Aku dapat mengetahui sifat Romano-san sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ah, biasa saja" ucapnya malu-malu "Aku bayar dulu"

Romano-san berlari kearah kasir sedangkan aku hanya menunggu ditempat. Sekali lagi, aku melirik kepada buku yang berjudul _Hatsukoi_ itu. Tanpa kusadari, aku menyipitkan mataku dan tersenyum kembali. Aku berfikir, aku sudah sedikit jujur padanya, walau ini belum berarti apa-apa. Tapi aku akan menunggu sampai ia tersadar dengan perasaannya.

"Jepang" panggilnya. "Ayo kita makan"

"Ya" sebelum aku berjalan kearahnya, aku sempatkan diri untuk melirik buku itu sekali lagi. Apakah buku itu juga mempunyai kisah yang sama denganku?

.

**xXx**

.

"Mau pesan apa, Jepang?" Tanya Romano-san sambil menyodorkan buku menu yang ada.

Aku membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tidak kumengerti. Tulisan ala Italia yang akupun tidak pernah mempelajarinya –apalagi menu makanan Italia-. Aku yang bingung memilih, langsung kalang kabut.

"Tenanglah, Jepang! Bagaimana kalau kita pilih Pizza nya Splitza?" ucapnya.

"Te, terserah anda saja. Saya tidak terlalu mengerti menu-menu disini"

"Tambahannya mau apa?"

"Ta, tambahan?" tanyaku kaget. Aku segera melihat kearah menu yang kupegang. "Ng, Tambahan? Ng, ng, ah? Teriyaki Chicken Ribs saja!"

"Oh yang itu? Oke"

Romano-san segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan yang telah ditentukan. Aku menutup menu makanan itu dan bernapas lega. Sepertinya aku harus segera menghafal menu masakan Italia dan bahasanya apabila aku memang ingin bersamanya.

"Nah, Jepang" panggilnya. "Santai saja ya"

Ia tersenyum kearahku. Senyuman khas yang jarang sekali dilihat. Aku merasa berdebar-debar lagi melihatnya. Wajahku yang sejak tadi panas menjadi semakin panas. Kuharap Romano-san tidak menyadari warna wajahku yang memerah ini. Tidak lama, wajahku terselamatkan oleh pesanan makanan yang diantar kemeja.

"Ini pesanannya, tuan! Apakah pesanannya sudah komplit?" Tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Ya, semua sudah komplit" jawab Romano-san.

Sesaat pelayan yang tersenyum itu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku masih terdiam sambil melihat kearah makanan yang diantar barusan.

"Jangan malu-malu, Jepang! Ambil saja sesukamu" suruhnya tersenyum. Ia mengambil garpu dan pisau yang terletak disebelah piring. Dan ia juga memotong pizza yang ada di piringnya lalu menyuapkannya ke mulutnya. Aku mengikuti apa yang Romano-san lakukan. Betapa rapi dan elegannya ia menyuapkan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya.

.

**xXx**

.

"Hari ini terimakasih banyak, Romano-san" ucapku sambil tersenyum kearahnya. "Sangat menyenangkan sekali bisa pergi denganmu"

"Ahaha, aku juga. Ternyata kamu orang yang mengasyikan ya, Jepang" ucapnya.

Aku tertegun mendengar kata-katanya dengan wajah penuh tawa. Aku tersipu malu, wajahku memerah kembali mendengar kalimatnya.

"Romano-san"

"Ya?"

"Aku, aku akan langsung pulang. Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku" ucapku yang masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahku.

"Eh? Kenapa? Biar aku antar kau sampai depan rumahmu"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sampai sini saja aku sudah senang. Sampai jumpa lagi" aku segera berlari meninggalkan Romano-san.

"Kenapa ya dia?" ucap Romano. "Ya sudahlah. Mungkin dia ada urusan mendadak"

Aku begitu malu berhadapan dengannya. Setiap berhadapan dengannya wajahku selalu memerah padam dan dadaku bergemuruh dengan kencangnya. Namun aku malu untuk jujur kepadanya. Aku tahu bahwa ini tidaklah normal. Aku lelaki menyukai dia lelaki. Ini tidaklah wajar. Aku takut ia menolakku apabila aku mengakui perasaanku. Aku berfikir, _mengapa aku harus terlahir sebagai pria?_ Atau _mengapa ia tidak seorang wanita?_ Tapi inilah takdir kami. Mungkin kami tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

.

* * *

**Romano POV**

Jepang lari meninggalkanku dengan tatapan lesu. Aku dibuatnya bingung sejak hari pertama kami bertemu. Terkadang ia terlihat gentle dan terkadang ia tertunduk setiap melihatku. Hari inipun ia membuatku bingung. Ia mengatakan satu kata _Hatsukoi _namun ia tidak memberitahukan artinya padaku. Dan ia panic saat melihat menu makanan yang telah disediakan di restorant yang kami kunjungi. Memang restorant itu adalah restorant keluarga, namun aku baru ingin memperkenalkan makananku padanya. Apabila ngepas dengannya, aku akan mengajaknya ke level yang paling tinggi dibanding tempat itu. Semua ini direkomendasikan oleh Veneziano. Semua acara kencan ini. Kencan? Ya. Aku menganggap ini adalah kencan. Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Karena menyukainya aku tidak bisa bersikap manis dihadapannya. Saat pertama kali bertemu, aku seperti tersengat listrik cinta.

"Fratello" panggil Veneziano, sesampainya aku dirumah. "Bagaimana kencannya?"

"Begitulah" ucapku singkat.

"Ve, menurut fratello Jepang orang yang bagaimana?"

"Hmm, dia orang yang membingungkan" ucapku seraya berfikir. "Dari tadi sejak ketemu, ia itu membuatku bingung. Kadang ia selalu menunduk, kadang ia selalu menatapku tanpa rasa bersalah. Kadang aku berfikir, apa ia tidak suka padaku?"

"Eh? Tapi dia pernah bilang padaku bahwa ia menginginkan fratello"

Aku terdiam mendengar kalimat Veneziano. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Tapi mungkin itu berarti lain dari yang kuharapkan.

"Veneziano. Aku mau istirahat dulu" ucapku seraya berjalan menuju lantai dua, kamarku berada.

"Baiklah"

Aku membuka dua kancing bajuku dari atas lalu meletakan buku yang tadi kubeli di atas meja. Aku mengganti bajuku lalu terduduk di meja belajarku. Kubuka sampul buku itu dan membacanya. Tapi anehnya, aku bukannya konsentrasi dengan tulisan dibuku ini melainkan teringat kalimat Jepang saat di Toko Buku tadi. Aku tersenyum kecil saat mengingatnya.

"Hatsukoi, ya?" gumamku kecil.

Aku terdiam memikirkan kata-kata itu. Aku betul-betul penasaran dengan kata Hatsukoi, apalagi, Veneziano berkata bahwa Jepang menginginkanku. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan mengambil mantel di gantungan bajuku. Aku bergegas turun ke bawah dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ve, fratello mau kemana?" Tanya Veneziano.

"Aku mau ke Toko Buku sebentar!" ucapku buru-buru. "Ah, Veneziano. Bisakah kau berikan alamat rumah Jepang?"

"Ve, untuk apa?"

"Aku akan menemuinya!"

Setelah Veneziano memberikan peta rumah Jepang, aku segera berlari ke toko buku terdekat untuk mencari kamus _Bahasa Jepang –Bahasa Italia_. Setelah membayarnya, aku segera membuka plastiknya dan mencari kata _Hatsukoi_ tersebut.

"Hatsukoi, hatsukoi, hatsuko-" aku tersentak saat menemukan arti dari kata Hatsukoi. Tanpa kusadari, aku menteriakan arti dari Hatsukoi tersebut "Amore al primo sospiro?"

Aku terjerat pada pria dengan prinsip Bushido itu. Aku segera berlari kearah rumah pria kecil itu sambil melihat peta pemberian Veneziano. Aku akan menyampaikan perasaanku pada pria kecil yang telah merebut hatiku itu. Aku akan mengatakan apa yang kurasakan padanya. Cinta kita tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, cinta kita adalah nyata.

"Jepang!" panggilku sesampainya dirumahnya. Kulihat ia sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya. Ia menengok kearahku, namun sebelum ia berkata, aku memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ro, Romano-san?" ucapnya. Wajahnya tampak memerah.

"Aku sudah tahu arti Hatsukoi itu" ucapku terengah-engah. "Amore al primo sospiro, itulah artinya"

Ia terdiam dan tidak berkutik sama sekali. Kupingnya terlihat sangat memerah.

"Ti amo, Jepang. Ti amo"

Jepang tersentak kaget. Aku membalikan badannya dan melihat kearahnya. Wajahnya tampak memerah padam melihatku. Ia menyembunyikan mulutnya tanda tidak percaya. Aku tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau,"

"Aku mencarinya dikamus seperti yang kau sarankan padaku" ucapku menunjukan kamus Bahasa Jepang –Bahasa Italy kepadanya. "Kau benar-benar membuatku merasakannya"

Ia tersenyum lembut kearahku dan berkata "Aishiteiru, Romano-san"

Kamipun melekatkan wajah bahagia kami satu sama lainnya. Cinta kami berdua akan abadi selamanya. Hatsukoi atau Amore al primo sospiro, itulah perasaan yang kami berdua alami. Aku mencintaimu selamanya.

.

* * *

**TheEnd**

.

**Fratello: Brother**

**Hatsukoi: Cinta pada pandangan pertama**

**Aishiteiru : I love you**

**Ti amo: I love you**

**Amore al primo sospiro : cinta pada pandangan pertama**


End file.
